FBI
by Ling2
Summary: A Moulin Rouge/Hannibal crossover. Told in the point of view of Dr.Lecter. UPDATED!!!!
1. This is the story about the woman I love...

F.B.I  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to Thomas Harris and the theme of the story belongs to Baz Luhrmann.  
  
Please don't flame at me coz this is my very first attempt, so if you criticize me, please do it nicely ;-)  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
  
  
This is a story about the woman I loved. The woman I love is……….dead.  
  
I remember the first time I set eyes on her. She was a young pretty little thing. She had an air of innocence around her, and when I looked into her eyes I saw the sheer determination in them. I won't fool you by saying that it was love at first sight, as I don't believe in such things, but there was definitely an attraction. I know she felt it to.  
  
Those meetings in the dungeon seem like a lifetime away. They're unimportant, yet important in there own way. I have a special room in my memory palace for those few early encounters with my little Starling. The one that comes to memory now is her sitting in front of my cell, the tears that I could see in her eyes that she would not let fall in my presence. I only wished to make the pain stop, but I had to test her to see if she was worthy for my speaking with her.  
  
The other time that I remember vividly was the first time I touched her. When her finger touched mine all those years ago. I knew then that I loved this woman, and that I would never let her go. I vowed to myself that I'd make her see and confess her feelings towards me.  
  
But as I have said before, these things are no longer important, yet I keep them with me. I will never forget the incorruptible little Starling. The one that was sent to the lion and actually survived.  
  
  
  
More will be up soon, if you want it. I just need to figure out how to do the next chapter. 


	2. Clarice

1 Chapter 2  
  
My story takes place 10 years after this first meeting. I saw her standing next to a carousel. She was talking to someone on the phone. I began to approach her, all the while thinking of some delicious mind game to play with her. I walked round to the other side of the carousel and climbed onto it. I saw her as it circled round to her position, and what ever I thought I was going to do was taken over by the urge to touch her. So I extended my right arm and as we went passed I very lightly touched her hair. I know that she had no feeling of this, but I didn't care. I had waited 10 years just to be able to touch her, to see her again.  
  
I thought that that would suffice. Now that I had seen her I would be able to go and live my life in Florence again. But, as in all great love stories, it wasn't enough. I had to speak to her. To hear her say my name, if only once, before I left.  
  
I carried on following her in the station. I learned that the person she was talking to was a woman called Ardelia. She was apparently meeting her here. Pretty soon she ended the conversation with this woman, and I knew that the time to act was now.  
  
I walked over to her. She couldn't see me as I was behind her. I was now directly behind her. I leaned close and whispered in her ear, "Why, hello Clarice." I saw her visibly stiffen. I was a bit down heartened about this so I added, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you my dear, I just wanted to say goodbye before I left."  
  
I then turned to leave her. I began walking away, a bit saddened by the fact that she still feared me. I would have thought that by now she would have realized after all these years that I had no intention of hurting her or killing her.  
  
As I walked out of the station, I felt her presence behind me. I turned and she just stood there staring at me.  
  
  
  
I know that this isn't much, but I'm still working on the idea. Thanks for all the reviews ( 


	3. We should be lovers

1 Chapter 3  
  
I just stood there, staring back at her, waiting for her to make her move. She walks towards me. "I'm sorry if I offended you back there."  
  
"You didn't so there is no need to apologize, my dear," I smiled at her as I said this.  
  
"But you just walked away, before I even had a chance to speak or do anything. All I want to know is why are you here? Why did you come up to me, knowing that I'm the one on your case, I'm the one that will bring you in?"  
  
"You still don't understand do you? After all these years, you still don't have a clue."  
  
"What are you talking about?" She just looked at me quizzically.  
  
"It has been 10 years, Clarice. 10 whole years and you still don't realize my feelings for you. You know that I love, I know that you know that." She just looked at me. Her face was expressionless and I found for the first time that I wasn't able to read her emotions as I used to be able to.  
  
"I know, but you must understand that we can never become lovers."  
  
"Why not?" I asked.  
  
"Because of who we are. I'm an FBI agent, and you are the man I'm hunting. I can't afford to fall in love with you, if I do I'll lose my job, and if you take away my job, what do you have left?"  
  
"You have you, Clarice."  
  
"Jesus, what after school special did you just fall out of?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind," as she said this she was trying not to laugh. Even now I still don't understand what she meant about that remark.  
  
"So…would you like to explain to me why you can't fall in love with me?"  
  
"Because you are the man that I'm hunting. I thought I've already explained. Also, because I would lose my job."  
  
"But, a life without love is terrible."  
  
"No, living on the street, that's terrible!"  
  
"Clarice, don't let this pass by. You only have one chance in life to be truly happy." I gave her a card that had my cell number on it, and then I walked off into the crowds, praying that she would call that number and reconsider her choice.  
  
  
  
I will write more soon, I promise ( 


	4. Her Decision

1 Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Clarice drove home after her outing with Ardelia. On her dashboard she had the card he had given her. She knew her feelings for him, but still she was hesitant. What if this was another mind game, as we all know how much our doctor loves his mind games. If she were to allow herself to give in, what would he do? Laugh at her? Or even worse, kill her because of he naivety? She sighed as she looked over to the innocent looking card.  
  
When she arrived home she picked up her bag and the card and walked into the house. Walking over to the couch she dumped her bag and headed for the bottle of Jack Daniels. Pouring herself a glass, she walked over to the chair and sat down, trying to decide whether or not to phone the number on the card.  
  
After about 3 more glasses of alcohol, she finally got the nerve to pick up the receiver of the phone. Looking at the number she dialed it with shaking hands. When she heard the ringing tone, she knew there was no going back. Her heart stopped beating when she heard his voice, "Hello Clarice. I trust that you have come to a decision."  
  
"I have Dr. Lecter, but I'd rather talk to you in person, if that's alright?"  
  
"Of course my dear, I shall meet you in the car park of the place you run every morning." She then heard the dull tone, as he had hung up on her.  
  
* * * *  
  
At the end of that conversation I let myself begin to hope. I hoped that she had seen sense and realized that I wasn't a monster; that we could actually be together. I drove to the car park and sat and waited patiently. After about 10 minutes I saw her car make its way to my position. She pulled up beside me and just sat there.  
  
I waited for her, giving her all the time she needed. After a couple of minutes I heard her door open and close. Then she walked over towards me and opened the door and sat in the passenger seat.  
  
"So, what will it be Clarice? Are you going to allow yourself some happiness, or are you going to go back to your beloved F.B.I?" I said that ghastly title, I let it draw out, as I had all those years ago.  
  
Clarice just turned and stared at me. After what seemed like an eternity she began to speak, "I have been thinking about what you said all day. I just need to know the truth, before I even consider the question you asked me earlier."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Are you being serious? I need to know whether this is just some game to you, because if I do accept this, then I will be risking everything, but you'll not have to change anything at all. So, is this just a game doctor?"  
  
"No Clarice, this is not a game. I love you, I have loved you for quite a while, I can assure you. Now all we need to do is find out your true feelings."  
  
"I do love you doctor," I interrupted her hear.  
  
"I think that you can now call me Hannibal."  
  
"Ok, I do love you…. Hannibal, but I can't just leave my job. I am working on a case, I need to at least stay until it is closed."  
  
The sound of my name was just too much to bear. I couldn't look at her in fear of what I might do. "Then you must stay, and I will stay with you."  
  
"What? You can't do that! What if someone finds out that you're here? If they do, they'll take you to prison and I'll lose my job!"  
  
"Trust me, no one will find me, I promise you." I looked at her then. I saw her face and it was all too much. I leaned in to kiss her. Lifting my left hand I cupped her face with it and stroked her cheek. The our lips met for the first time. Even though it was a soft and gentle kiss, I could feel the passion underlying it.  
  
I pulled away after a few minutes but still stayed close to her face. I just whispered, "Trust me, everything will turn out alright if you just trust me."  
  
At this she smiled, "I'll always trust you Hannibal, until the day I die." She then leaned in and kissed me again, this time letting her passion show through, I responded in kind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, here's another chapter, I know it's not that good, but the ones to come will be better! 


	5. Don't hold back

As she was kissing him, the rain started. He pulled back from her. "Come back from with me, I need u to came back with me"  
  
"I can't," she replied.  
  
"Why not?" he replied.  
  
"I have a duty to the FBI, and the American public! I can't run off with a known felon!"  
  
"Tell me the truth! I know there is more to it than that!"  
  
"There is no more than that, I swear!"  
  
"I said, tell me the truth!"  
  
She looked at him, trying to decide whether or no if it was safe to tell him if it was true or not. She took a deep breath then told him. "Ok, ok! I will tell you the truth! There's someone else! His name is Paul."  
  
"Paul what?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you, coz I know what you will do if I do tell you his full name! I'm sorry, I've got to go"  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" As he said this he started the engine. He began to drive off. The journey was in silence until they stopped outside a lake house 30 mins away.  
  
  
  
A/N I know it's short, but I wanted to write something 2 make sure my story is remembered, lol! Plz tell me whether it is worth me continuing, luv Ling! 


	6. Clarice falls

The car stopped at the lake. I turned towards Clarice and asked, 'Now, tell me what is going on. Whose Paul?'  
  
She turned to look at me, yet said nothing. That was when she turned towards the door, 'I can't breath, I have to get out of here.' She opened the door and stepped out and away from me. Walking towards the lake she looked up at the stars above. I was remembered of a line I wrote to her in a letter once 'some of our stars are the same'. That couldn't be truer than tonight.  
  
I knew there was something wrong, yet I couldn't push her. I resent myself for that now, maybe if I had I could have taken her away before it was too late, but I should not dwell on the past as I have always been told.  
  
I continued to look at her, staring in awe at her beauty. She truly is my goddess and I can do nothing but look and worship her in every way possible. After a few seconds of thinking I noticed that something was wrong. She was looking up at the stars still but something was wrong.  
  
I got out of the car and started to walk towards her. I could hear her breathing heavily, almost gasping for air as though it was hard to come by. 'Clarice,' I asked, 'Clarice, are you alright?' Just as I finished speaking she collapsed.  
  
I ran towards her, 'Clarice! Clarice, say something!!' As I drew closer I saw that she was unconscious. There were beads of sweat on her forehead. 'Oh my god! Clarice!' I lifted her up in my arms; I couldn't wake her no matter what. I started for the car and strapped her into the front seat. I had to get her somewhere so that I could find out what was wrong with her.  
  
I drove onto the road again and started for the nearest hospital. We reached there in about 20 minutes, 20 minutes too long if you ask me. I took her out of the car and headed for ER. I walked to the desk and the helpful receptionist asked me what she could do for me! Wasn't it obvious!! I told her that I had found this woman unconscious and that she needed medical treatment right away, and that was when they took her from me.  
  
The receptionist asked me if I was any relation to her and I found myself saying, 'No, I was out walking and found her unconscious.' I still don't understand why I did that, if I had stayed maybe we would have had more time together. Yet the only thought I had through my brain at that time was.Paul. Who was this man that had my Clarice so besotted with him? Who is the man that took what was mine away from me. I then asked the receptionist whether she would pass my well wishes to the patient and walked out of ER into the pouring rain outside, without looking back.  
  
A/N why is it that when you write on Microsoft Word it always looks longer than it is?? lol. This has been v.long in the coming, I think about a year since I updated :S sorry to those people that wanted more, forgive me?? Thanx 4 the reviews, even though they were so long ago, they are the things that made me start writing this again. Plz give me feedback on this and tell me whether it really woz worth me starting it up again, cheers :D luv ya'll, ling -x- 


End file.
